kishuku_gakkou_no_julietfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 94
This is the ninetieth-fourth chapter of the Boarding School Juliet manga series. Summary The Exhibition Match will be the “Dahlia Wall Game”. A battle of the new Prefects against the former Prefects. Inuzuka tries to figure out the purpose of this match. Characters * Romio Inuzuka ( ) * Hasuki Komai ( ) * Kochou Wang ( ) * Teria Wang ( ) * Airu Inuzuka ( ) * Kougi Komai ( ) * Shuna Inuzuka ( ) * Leon Inugami ( ) * Juliet Persia ( ) * Scott Fold ( ) * Aby Ssinia ( ) * Somali Longhaired ( ) * Cait Sith ( ) * Anne Sieber ( ) * Journey Rex ( ) * Ameria Curl ( ) Plot Before, Airu asked 3rd-years the White Cat Prefects to work together with him, and they looked at him in shock. Cait leaned casually on his shoulder and added that he didn't expect Airu to bow down to him, so Airu hit him under the chin with his head. Anne was curious why Airu would propose the 3rd-years fight the 2nd-years in the match. Airu replied that since they were about to step down, the 2nd-years should be taught a lesson. He says that it couldn't be explained in words. Cait commented that Airu has changed, and it could be because of Romio and Juliet. Airu said that Cait could be right. Cait told that he could lend a hand, but they weren't cool just yet. Airu coldly stated him not to get the wrong idea, and that they weren't cool with each other. Airu declared that they would challenge the 2nd-years to play the “Dahlia Wall Game” and that the 3rd-years would act as the bad guys. They would try their hardest to win. In the present, Ameria comments about the match. Shuna sweatdrops at her slang and says that she can't understand a word she's saying. Rex has the ball and runs towards the goal, but Scott steps in front of him. Rex says that Scott is beginning to rebel against him already, commenting that he wasn't wearing the girly outfit Rex gave him. Scott says he won't always listen to Rex since the embarrassing outfits and the Scottia moment. As Scott goes on to say that he will surpass Rex one day, Rex pushes him roughly aside. Juliet, Romio, and Hasuki are in front of him to block the goal. Rex notes that Scott was at least good enough to buy time. He then passes the ball to Cait. Cait sees Airu running behind him and thinks back. He mentally says he hated Airu as a kid because he was so haughty and mature even though they were the same age, and he can't believe they were teaming up now. Cait runs past Romio, who fails at guarding him. He tells Romio that he had to realize the true meaning of the match before they realize too late. Aby steps in front of Cait, saying that a feint wouldn't work on him. Somali hugs him tightly, telling him to trash all in his way. Aby dryly remarks that Somali is doing that the most. Cait says he likes the scheming and ambitious part of him but wondered if he really wanted to spark a revolution. Cait continues to trash talk him, and Aby looks downcast. The commenter says that his ego is as fragile as tofu. Somali encourages him, saying he can do it, and Aby immediately lightens up. Shuna and Ameria start talking about Somali's and Aby's relationship. The others, notably Kougi, are flabbergasted at the girls for having a 'girl's talk'. Cait uses his trump card, a move he called: Vanishing Ball. The ball disappears for a moment, and Hasuki and Romio wonder where it went. A moment later, there is a ball-sized shape in his crotch. Sieber kicks the ball out of his pants, causing for Cait to gasp in pain. She says the ball is contaminated and requests for a new ball. Romio states that this was their chance because Cait was immobile. Sieber scoffs and affirms Cait was their weakest. Sieber had read up on a comic book on how to be a bad guy. Sieber and Juliet are head to head, with Sieber holding the ball. Sieber calls Juliet weak and asks how she will be Head Prefect. Hasuki sprints forward, about to take the ball from Sieber, but Sieber throws it to Kochou, who takes it from right above. Kochou mockingly tells Hasuki she hasn't much of a presence lately. Hasuki blushes in anger and says that the same went for Kochou, who was overshadowed by Teria. The effect of the comment hits Kochou, and they insult each other. Teria is thinking that the other prefects were on their game today and that she should chastise Romio too. Instead of trash-talking him, Teria says that Romio didn't have any downsides, and Romio thanks her. Juliet tells Romio that they are about to lose the match. Leon says they were destined to lose at the start. Airu comments that her flaw was the lack of ability to believe in herself. He says that with that, she would never be able to accomplish anything. He tells her to step aside because she was in the way. Kochou passes the ball to Airu. Romio gets in the way, but Airu knocks him down; however, Juliet is right behind Romio, and she takes the ball from Airu. Airu wasn't able to see her because of Romio. Juliet announces that this was where they will make a comeback. Airu smiles for this. Gallery Chapter 94 Cover.jpg|Cover Trivia * This chapter exposes the main characters' flaws and insecurities. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Manga